What Kind of Book Am I?
by NHL-chan
Summary: Jadi, aku itu buku yang seperti apa? Sudah berulangkali Sakura memikirkannya, dan akhirnya kali ini ia mendapat jawaban. "Buku Sejarah yang sudah tua, tapi masih awet," Nani? OOC, Amateur, AU, Ficlet. RnR/CnC/Flame, please?


**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**OOC-Saya usahakan IC, AU, Typo (maybe?), Ficlet, and many more.**

**Click back if you DON'T LIKE SASUSAKU or MY FIC, 'kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-kun! Lihat, deh!" Seorang gadis kecil _pinky_ menghampiri sahabatnya yang kini sedang asyik membaca buku di salah satu bangku perpustakaan. Dengan mata berbinar-binar gadis kecil tadi memperlihatkan sebuah gantungan kelinci yang ada di genggamannya. "Lucu, kan?"

"Hn," Anak laki-laki yang dipanggil 'Sasuke' tadi hanya menoleh sebentar sebelum kembali berkutat dengan buku yang dibacanya. Gadis kecil tadi mendengus kecil melihat reaksi yang diberikan Sasuke. Maklum saja, Sasuke memang kutu buku. Hampir mustahil menyuruh Sasuke berpisah sejenak dengan buku-buku kesayangannya demi melakukan hal-hal-yang menurutnya-tidak penting. Aneh memang, murid yang baru kelas 6 sekolah dasar sudah menggemari buku-buku yang tergolong 'berat' bagi anak-anak seusianya.

"He~, dingin sekali reaksimu," _Seperti biasa_, tambah Sakura, gadis kecil tadi dalam hati.

"Oh, ya?" Sasuke sama sekali tidak menoleh pada Sakura yag kini telah duduk manis di sampingnya, membuat Sakura semakin kesal pada anak laki-laki _raven_ itu. Rasa penasaran mulai tumbuh di benak Sakura. Buku macam apa yang dapat menyita perhatian Sasuke? Diam-diam Sakura melirik tulisna-tulisan yang ada dalam buku yang dibaca Sasuke menggunakan ekor matanya.

_Afinita electron_, _elektro valensi_-Hey, Sasuke sedang membaca buku kimia?

_Apa asyiknya baca buku seperti itu?_ Sakura mengernyit tanda heran. Ia coba telusuri lebih jauh lagi apa yang Sasuke baca, namun hasilnya justru lebih membingungkan dari yang tadi. Sakura bahkan tidak tahu cara membaca buku itu, terlalu banyak kata-kara aneh di dalamnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa asyiknya baca buku itu? Lagipula ... dari mana kau tahu buku macam itu?"

"Asyik saja. Dari _Aniki_, ini miliknya," jawab Sasuke datar. Sakura mengangguk-angguk dan menggumamkan kata "Oh," sebagai balasan. Merasa belum puas, Sakura bertanya lagi, "Tipe buku apa yang membuatmu tertarik?"

"...Hm, mungkin buku yang menganung unsur misterius atau pengetahuan,"

"Memangnya kau mengerti apa yang dibahas buku itu?" Kedua tangan Sakura ia silangkan di depan dada seraya bertanya meremehkan.

"Tidak," Sakura memasang raut wajah kemenangan.

"... tapi suatu saat nanti iya," Dan sekarang lagi-lagi Sakura mendengus.

Suasana hening mulai menerpa. Hanya terdengar suara gemersik dedaunan dari luar perpustakaan sepi itu. Sesekali suara buku Sasuke yang dibolak-balikkan oleh si empunya terdengar. Sakura sendiri tidak ingin memulai pembicaraan, ia biarkan suasana damai ini tetap menyelimuti mereka berdua. Kedua iris _emerald_nya memandangi lekat-lekat wajah Sasuke yang kini terlihat sangat serius, namun tetap imut di mata Sakura.

Ya, gadis kecil itu tertarik pada Sasuke. Sangat malah.

_Well_, sebagian orang mungkin akan menganggapnya cinta monyet atau apalah itu. Tapi Sakura serius, gadis beriris _emerald_ itu benar-benar suka dalam artian sebenarnya. Berlebihan memang untuk anak 12 tahun seperti mereka, tapi jika keadaannya memang seperti itu, apa mau dikata? Jika suka, ya memang suka. Setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran Sakura.

"... Jangan pandangi aku begitu," Suara Sasuke memecah kesunyian tadi. Tentu Sakura terkejut dan memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Dalam hati Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tanpa sadar terus tenggelam dalam pikirannya tentang Uchiha bungsu itu. Sasuke memang dapat melihat ekspresi malu Sakura, ia hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

"Umm, Sasuke_-kun_?"

"Hn?"

"_Ano_... Kira-kira, jika aku ini buku... Buku jenis apakah aku?" Pertanyaan tadi melontar begitu saja dari mulut Sakura tanpa sadar. Namun, bukannya menarik kata-katanya kembali, Sakura malah menunggu Sasuke menjawab. Sasuke terlihat berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menjawab "Buku sejarah yang sudah tua, tapi masih awet,"

"_Nani_?" Sakura mulai melemparkan _death glare_ andalannya pada Sasuke-yang tentu saja tidak mempan. Sakura terlihat tidak terima, namun kala melihat Sasuke ingin berbicara lagi, Sakura segera berhenti melancarkan omelannya dan mulai mendengarkan.

"Dilihat dari sisi manapun, buku itu jelek, kusam, kotor. Tapi, jika sudah dibersihkan, terlihat menarik bukan?" ucap Sasuke pada Sakura yang kini mendengarkannya dengan seksama. "Dan, meskipun bagi orang banyak membosankan, bagiku isinya tetap menarik. Banyak hal-hal baru yang dapat kita pelajari dari dalam buku itu,"

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, Sakura sedang mengernyit heran. Baru kali ini Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar, pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai menyelinap masuk ke otak Sakura. Apakah Sasuke salah makan tadi pagi? Atau, apakah tadi dia terbentur sesuatu? Entahlah.

Tapi, pikiran-pikiran yang tadinya berkecamuk kini lenyap entah ke mana kala Sasuke mendekat ke arah Sakura dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga gadis kecil itu.

"Dan, taukah kau apa yang terpenting dari buku itu?" Sasuke berhenti sebentar. Sakura tentu sudah _blushing_ sedari tadi. Jantungnya seakan ingin meloncat ke luar.

"Aku menyukainya, sangat. Begitu juga denganmu, _pinky_," Dan bisa dipastikan sedikit lagi Sakura akan jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

**The End?**

Satu fic GaJe lagi dari saya. Ok, ok, saya tahu utang fic saya masih banyak, ini untuk selingannya My Life Story dan Clothes ^^ Lagipula, tugas saya numpuk, nih. Gak ada hari tanpa tugas . #curcol

Jadi, gimana _minna_? Sudah membaikkah? Atau semakin buruk? _Please give me your review_! Satu kritik anda sangat berarti bagi saya ^^

**So, mind to RnR/CnC/Flame?**

**.**

**NHL-chan**


End file.
